Jaune gender bend semblance fanfic
by Jedi temple guard 6
Summary: what if jaune on a risky training mission found out his semblance was that he could turn into a she. But can he handle it at this age and with team rwby constantly being on his tail. find out in this hopefully slightly more realistic take on a gender-bend fanfic (but come on this is a gender-bend fanfic where talking about) hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Emerald forest 1:03pm Friday

6 beowolfs are surrounding team JNPR, Ren and Nora are taking on 3 with Jaune and Pyrrha having the same amount only with one of the three being more experienced. Around 13 minutes had passed before Nora and ren had taken care of all 3 beowolfs, each with a similar attack, top the head via Nora's hammer with Ren keeping them distracted, while on the other hand Jaune and Pyrrha had only taken care of two with the more experienced one being more troublesome than usual to the point where backup was called for in the forms of team RWBY.

you all good jaune' shouted Pyrrha as she stumbled backwards via a mighty backhand from the Grimm

'yep all good here' shouted jaune back at Pyrrha

At this point Pyrrha's aura has dropped to a thin state while jaunes aura was one hit away from being completely gone, now jaune was feeling a little down from being less skilled than his friends, so when he got the chance to take a clean shot straight to the grimms head he wasn't going to miss it. While Pyrrha was distracting the grimm with her clashing crocae and mors together while running around the battlefield, jaune started to run towards the grimm getting faster and faster the closer he got. He was about of the way there before a bright white light started emitting from his body, jaunes speed dramatically started to increase as well as his reflexes, it only took jaune took to seconds to completely obliterate the grimm, although he did think that the hide was a little tougher than before.

Dust surrounded jaune from the beast trampling the ground with team rwby just arriving 2 seconds later

'aww we missed all the fun' said ruby drooping down her shoulders

'holy crap HEY! Is that jaune' shouted yang pointing to jaune after the team looked around for the whole team

The dust started to settle slowly showing jaunes silhouette body. Now most semblances in the world of remnant have unique attributes to them from roses to a sudden surge in strength when hit with electricity, now some might say that such attributes are a side effect but what most people fail to realise with these cases is that most semblances don't just have one purpose such as for instance Nora's semblance, when she gets hit with electricity she can gain in strength but at the same time is also able to withstand said electricity as well. Now jaunes semblance is definitely one of these cases.

As the dust was dropping and jaunes adrenaline was decreasing he started to notice a small heaviness on his chest with his armour feeling a little heavier than usual, jaune just brushed this off as he was probably just tired from the fighting but there was still something not quite right about him that he couldn't put his finger on. The dust was now almost gone and jaunes silhouette started gaining colour. Jaune started to see team rwby talking to Pyrrha with ren and nora closing in on there location. When the dust finaly settled jaune started to walk towards Pyrrha to check up with everyone when he abruptly stopped when he saw yang looking at him wide eyed quickly being followed by the rest of team rwby and Pyrrha, after a few very long seconds of standing/sitting for pyrrha and team rwby, ruby was the first to say something too jaune.

'hey jaune are you feeling okay' said ruby slowly

'ye-' jaune abruptly froze as he just spoke in a feminine version of his or should we say her voice

Jaune quickly looked down too find that his matured male body was now a matured female body, jaunes eyes went wide and froze completely paralysed in shock.

'jaune are you ok' said Pyrrha in worry

Jaune said nothing, frozen in place shivering in shock of what is happening as his mind couldn't cope with the sudden change

Ren and Nora finally arrived with Nora almost instantly shouting out "holy crap is that jaune" only to be stopped by ren.

'jaune, stay calm, take deep breaths' said ren slowly walking to jaune

Jaune slowly breathed shivering between each breath and quickly getting light headed

When ren arrived jaune collapsed only to have ren quickly dive in and catch her

After a few seconds passed of ren holding the now feminine version of jaune to the forest floor, the same white light emitted from jaunes body and she turned back into a

Beacon infirmary: 7:00 pm

The next time jaune woke up it was in a hospital bed being overlooked by Pyrrha

'did what I just think happen…' groaned jaune as he lifted himself up from the bed

'yep!' said Nora bursting into the room

Nora went over to jaune showing him a video of her frozen in place, jaune stared wide eyed at his feminine body, trying to come to terms with his semblance, jaune pondered how it happened and how he could control it, until Pyrrha snapped him out of his train of thought.

'so jaune, are you feeling okay' said Pyrrha kindly

'…yeah, just a little confused' said jaune unsure

Jaune always wanted a semblance, especially with him now at beacon with everyone else but how… and why. Jaune was snapped out of his train of thought when Ren stepped in

'jaune, everyone is confused when they first get their semblance and especially at an age like this I will admit you would probably more confused than others, but you have a semblance now and its not something you should read into to thoroughly' said Ren calmly as usual

'Ren's right jaune and any way haven't you always wanted a semblance' said Nora ecstatically

'yeah I guess your right' said jaune smiling at nora

'You Guess! You turned into a completely different person' said Nora

'heh, yeah your right' said jaune happily

'so jaune when are you thinking of trying to activate your semblance again' said Pyrrha calmly

'um, probably tomorrow I'm still pretty tired' said jaune yawning afterwards

'okay, well we better get going' said Pyrrha getting up from her chair and headed out the door with Ren and Nora following suit

Saturday: 8:00am

After jaune got up again at seven he got checked by the nurse and headed to the showers before meeting up with his team at the cafeteria.

After a few minutes passed with jaune and his team having their breakfast, team RWBY came out of nowhere as if planning for this moment overnight.

'Hey jaune, how's it going' said yang strolling over to jaunes table followed by team RWBY

'hey… yang I'm doing good' said jaune

'so-, you planning on doing anything today jaune' said ruby

'oh, just training with Pyrrha, what about you' said jaune trying to avoid mentioning his semblance

'ahh, nothing much, just the usual but since your training today would you mind if we joined you' said ruby

'well-' said jaune

'not at all' said Pyrrha

'cool' said yang while fist bumping ruby from under the table

After breakfast was finished the teams headed back to their dorms to grab their gear before training with team RWBY taking a detour to team CFVYs room on the way back.

JNPR's room 9:40am

'so jaune are you still planning on working on your semblance' said Ren

'yeah, but considering it just happened at random when fighting I'm just planning on doing some fighting training and maybe a 1 on 1 with a grimm if I feel like it, although I am wondering. Hey Pyrrha, why did you want RWBY to come' said juane a little confused

'oh you know, just in case something bad happens I just thought it would be nice to have some… extra support' said Pyrrha

"support for what" jaune said inquisitively

"oh… well, you know, last time you activated your semblance it didn't go so well" said Pyrrha

"and anyway, why are you so worried about rwby coming anyway" said nora

"i… don't know, it's just that I feel like somethings up with them ever since yesterday" said jaune

"jaune, I'm sure it's just going to be a normal training day and nothing bad's going to happen "said Pyrrha

"wanna bet" retorted jaune

"alright jaune, if you win, I'll let team rwby be in charge of me for a whole 6 hours on a day of your choosing and if I win I get to be in charge of you for a whole day" said Pyrrha smirking at jaune menacingly

"hmm, you've got to admit jaune that's a pretty good bet" said Nora

Jaune stood silently for a few seconds contemplating the bet and if he had a good chance of wining

"alright Pyrrha I accept" said jaune returning a similar expression to Pyrrha's

Thanks for reading and for those who told me something was up thank you so much and please review if you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Training room (basically a room with multiple sparring mats and gym equipment on the sides of the walls) 10:00am

Before team JNPR entered through the door Pyrrha was feeling quite confident as she had never really understood why, or been in a situation where anyone would want to cause mischief to a particular person for no apparent reason, but jaune on the other hand, he knew the full definition of mischief, he knew that sometimes there is no stopping it and that he had endured some of the worst forms of it throughout his life from his seven sisters. But today… he encountered a form of mischief he wished to never encounter again.

"hey vomit boy" said yang to jaune as team JNPR entered the training room

Jaune just waved back and put his stuff in one of the storage boxes on the side of a wall before examining the room. While examining the room itself he only saw the usual things that were there. Some gym equipment on the outer borders of the room (basically just the back, left and right walls) with the training mats in the middle and the small door leading to a small grim arena. After examining the room, he decided to inspect team RWBY nothing to out of the ordinary was on any of them just some normal workout clothes but what stood out from all of them was one pretty big duffel bag being held by ruby behind everyone else. "yep, that's not suspicious at all" thought jaune before finishing his examination and turning back to his team mates only to be met very close to Pyrrha's face.

"Aah" exclaimed jaune faltering backwards

"Sorry" giggled Pyrrha

Jaune quickly collected himself before Nora spoke

"so, got any plans fearless leader" exclaimed Nora

"I… mainly thought that we would do some 1 on 1 sparring and then just our normal workout routine" said jaune

A few seconds passed by before Nora added to the conversation

"y'know it would be fine if you worked on your semblance due to it literally being discovered yesterday" said Nora

"I agree with Nora, a successful hunter or huntress needs to be able to figure out how to use their semblance as soon as possible and now seems the best time to do so, now where at beacon we should at least try to be the best version of ourselves" said ren

"oh… well, Pyrrha, what do you think?" said jaune

"hm… oh yes of course you should jaune" said snapping back into action

A few seconds passed before Nora spoke out again

"sooo, what are we doing now" said Nora

"well I guess the best thing we could do is re-create the environment where his semblance originated" said ren

"okay so… I guess we should begin by depleting my aura considering it was one hit away from being completely gone" said jaune

"okay… well I guess we could do some 1 on 1 sparring to get your aura down. but then again, I think it might have been more psychological as most of the time it is, also when the 'transformation happened did you feel anything" said Pyrrha

"hmm I did feel a-lot of adrenaline when it happened, but I think it felt like going through a still waterfall… so I take it that I should think about that feeling while going through the exercise" said jaune

"YEP!" exclaimed Nora

"okay, I guess we should start" said jaune

20 minutes passed before "it" happened

"YOU CAN DO IT JAUNE" exclaimed Nora

"I BELIEVE IN YOU SIS" exclaimed ruby

Both jaune and yang were having a good ol bench off and jaune was getting to the breaking point

"you struggling yet yang" grunted jaune

"I could do this all day" said yang

"Were at the surpassing body weight stage" said Pyrrha

All of a sudden jaune's adrenaline/sense started to kick in. he couldn't lose to yang imagine the amount of teasing he would get for the next two months. One second passed by before he realised there was only one sure enough way, he could get out of this. He had to activate his semblance. Jaune quickly started to think of the feeling he had when he activated his semblance last time by ten-fold. Just as the teams had put on the new weights, and jaune and yang took the barbell of its stand, the same bright white light that expelled from jaunes body the day earlier as he struggled to hold the barbell at bay. The light Filled the area around him. Everyone but yang stared in awe until ren snapped out of it and leaped for the barbell wincing at the light that was emitting from jaune and held it in place. This caused everyone looking to snap out of the awe and Pyrrha quickly followed in Ren's footsteps and grabbed the barbell, this time lifting it back up onto the stand right before the transformation was complete.

it took about three seconds before anyone said anything

"jaune are you okay?" said Pyrrha gazing onto the now female version of Jaune, as was everyone else except yang, who was now putting her barbell back on its stand

"um-" said jaune freezing in an instant from 'her' now feminine voice

"that's… weird" chuckled jaune slightly

"i… guess I feel… fine, my body's a little… numb" said jaune slowly sitting up

Everyone including yang now, was still dumbfounded by jaunes new appearance and the change in voice didn't help, two seconds passed before jaune decided to be the person to break the tension by slowly getting up from the seat and immediately staggering while standing up, trying to maintain her balance after the sudden shift in body weight. immediately kicked into gear and hoisted jaunes arms over her shoulders somewhat also stumbling over the slight loss in height.

"thanks, Pyrrha" said jaune

This brought back everyone from there dumbstruck state except Yang who is only now seeing him for the second time closer after everyone else. A few seconds passed before Jaune heard a click from a camera/phone behind her. She tried moving her head back to see who it was but couldn't see in time, as She saw the door to the training room close behind her.

"uh... does anyone know who that was" said jaune

She was only met with shrugs and confused looks, but she could swear she saw a smirk coming from Weiss's face.

"sooooo, Jaune… we might pop off for a-bit if you don't need us… and I think meet back at your dorm before lunch" said Ruby looking back at her team with reassuring nod's from the group with yang snapping out of her daze, and left the room.

…

"uhm… so, should we see if you can stand' said Pyrrha

"um, yeah… although I will warn you, I'm not feeling very… liquid right now" said jaune

"that's why we're here" reassured Nora and ren

"you ok for me to let go now' said Pyrrha

"yep" said Jaune positioning herself as Pyrrha slowly let go

When Pyrrha fully let go, slowly stepped forward away from jaune and turned to face jaune. She was dumbfounded for about 1 second before snapping back into gear and positioning herself to catch jaune… if the time comes. Jaune just stood still for about 5 seconds before she blundered forward into Pyrrha's arms.

"maybe we should just tag team it for the day before I get fully back on my feet" said jaune to Pyrrha

Pyrrha just processed this information for about 1 second before turning to Ren and Nora with a pleading look in her eyes. Before Ren and Nora looked at each other in agreement.

"ah, yeah I think that's best, don't you agree REN" said Nora

"yes, it would be best not to rush things right after the second use of your semblance" agreed Ren

After Ren and Nora said this they could easily see a joyful look on Pyrrha's face as she hoisted jaunes arm over her back and supported jaunes weight as if she was a wounded soldier on a battlefield before mouthing the words 'thank you' 5 seconds before leaving the training room and heading to their dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JNPR's dorm room 11:20am

After entering their dorm room Team JNPR proceeded with their casual routine of cleaning themselves up after their morning training, starting with Ren and ending with jaune. But this time was obviously going to be a little bit un-casual as Jaune was being observed with eagle eye's by Pyrrha while she was slowly making her way around the room holding onto anything in the room that could keep herself steady.

"are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself in there" said Pyrrha alluding to the bathroom as Jaune put her towel down in said room

"yes Pyrrha, I'm sure I'll be fine… although, I might take a little bit more time than usual, so when RWBY comes you can leave without me, I'll make sure to call if I won't make it in time for lunch or if something bad happens" responded Jaune

"hmm, alright just try and make it for lunch" said Pyrrha as she left the room following Ren and Nora, closing the door in front of her.

It took only 1 second for ruby to answer the door after Pyrrha placed the first knock

"woah hi Pyrrha, last time I checked I was meant to come to you" said Ruby

"oh well you know we kind of finished a little early due to Jaune deciding to stay back" said Pyrrha

"Right, well we were thankfully just about to leave, sooo lets go" said ruby

Cafeteria 11:35am

When everyone sat down at the table there was no doubt in anyone's mind that someone was going to talk about Jaunes new semblance, it was now just a matter of who was going to be the first to open their mouth.

"so, Pyrrha how was jaune the last time you saw… her" said Weiss

"She was fine last time I saw her, although Jaune was also holding onto anything in the room to keep herself steady, so I am a little uneasy on how she's doing right now" said Pyrrha starting to dig in to her food while the whole of team RWBY stared at her in a slight shock

"Wait, Pyrrha did you say he…, She was clambering around the room holding onto anything to keep herself steady?" questioned Yang

"oh yeah after you guys left we tried to see if Jaune could still walk and She ended up having to have Pyrrha hall her back to our room" said Nora

"wow I never thought it would be like this" said Blake

"what do you mean?" Questioned Ren

"well I just thought Jaune would quickly catch on like when most people get their semblances" said Blake

"yes, but I think it might be because Jaune is a late bloomer and considering that when most people get their semblances there around the ages of 10-14 when their bodies are growing at a much faster rate than Jaunes, which means them and their bodies are able to adapt to the semblance more easily than Jaunes considering his size and mental state where pretty well set in stone before his semblance came along" said Ren

"hm, that makes sense" responded Ruby

A few minutes passed of both teams eating before someone spoke again

"so where was jaune the last time you saw her again?" questioned Yang

"in the bathroom, why do you ask?" answered Pyrrha taking a sip of water

"oh, I was just wondering why she's taking so long" said Yang smirking at Pyrrha with Weiss and Blake following suit

Pyrrha choked on her water slightly as she could feel the area around her collapse over with the demoralising thoughts from the three members of team RWBY.

"I'm sure that she's finished by now Yang" said Pyrrha with a slight death stare

"I know I wouldn't if I was in her scenario" mumbled yang followed by a light chuckle from Weiss

"oh yeah, so why would you be taking longer than Jaune Yang" said Pyrrha with a slight smirk without knowing the dangerous ground she stepped onto

A slight pause wafted over the table before Yang responded

"oh well y'know I would probably be—" Yang got cut off by Pyrrha's scroll going off

"who is it?" said Ren

A small silence followed before Pyrrha answered Ren's question

"it's Jaune" answered Pyrrha

Right after answering, Pyrrha answered her scroll

"hi Jaune, is everything okay?" said Pyrrha in a slight worried manor

"Pyrrha where are your painkillers?" groaned Jaune over the scroll

"wait, What, Jaune what's happened, are you all right?" said Pyrrha, now with a complete worried voice

"Painkillers… where are they?" groaned Jaune again

"jaune… there on the top left inside the cabinet, but what's happened?' pushed Pyrrha

"something I forgot… might happen… I'm having my period" said Jaune before falling silent leaving the call open to a worried team RWBY and JNPR

"Pyrrha is everything all right?" said a concerned Ruby, snapping Pyrrha back from her anxious thoughts

"um… no, Jaune is having her first period" answered Pyrrha

Everyone around the table as became slightly dumbfounded with it only taking 5 seconds for Yang to give a small whistle over the table before she responded to the surprising statement

"wow, so I guess that set's it in stone, Weiss pay up" said yang to Weiss to break the tension

"huh, oh, yeah ok ill give it to you when we get back to the dorm" sighed Weiss in discontent

"wait did you guys bet on jaune, and what was the bet?" exclaimed Nora

"oh… well, we just had a friendly bet if Jaune was actually female" said Weiss receiving a death stare from Pyrrha shortly after

"ah, so Pyrrha should you go to Jaune since y'know she's probably going through a lot right now" said Ruby defusing the tension between her, Weiss and Yang

Upon hearing Ruby Pyrrha turned pale and time slowed down around her as she realised she forgot momentarily about what Jaune was going through. In a fit of panic It only took 7 seconds for Pyrrha to bolt out of the dining hall after the momentary anxiety attack.

"wow I did not expect her to be that fast, I mean we all know she cares for jaune but, wow" said Nora

Team dorm room building 1st floor 11:44am

'please be okay, please be okay' thought Pyrrha as she burst her way up the stairs, with her anxiety making it so she was performing top tier athlete prowess without even noticing it, meaning she was clearing floor by floor in under 5 seconds straight. When she got to her dorms floor she quickly made her way through the labyrinth of corridors to her dorm with the sound of her feet being heard by whoever was in their room when she passed by. All up it only took her 53 seconds to get to the front of her teams door, granted she was practically on the ground with breaths as heavy as 1-ton. After Pyrrha had put herself back together from the life draining sprint to Jaune, she entered the room.

JNPR dorm room 11:45am

When Pyrrha entered the room everything was as she saw it before she left except this time with the bathroom door closed. Pyrrha proceeded to the door hoping that it was unlocked so she wouldn't have to ram it down, but just as she reached the door and her hand was on the handle a stray thought passed through her mind that made her freeze up momentarily. Jaune might not be covered up. After this sudden realisation Pyrrha let go of the handle and calculated the possible scenarios that could happen, making her face into a strobe light for about 50 seconds before she was snapped back into reality by a faint groan coming from within the bathroom.

"jaune? are you okay" said Pyrrha, with her face practically touching the front of the door

"no" groaned Jaune

"you need any help" said Pyrrha putting her hand back on the door handle and slightly pushing it down

"no, no I'm fine, I'm pretty good at knowing what to do, I had to help one of my sisters with this exact same scenario, just never thought id ever be in her shoes" said Jaune

"oh… well ill just be out here if you need anything" said Pyrrha

A small amount of time passed before Jaune responded back

"um… Pyrrha can you get my scroll for me please" said Jaune

"oh, yeah definitely" said Pyrrha quickly FBI searching the room for her scroll

After finding Jaunes phone Pyrrha quickly came back to the door, only to find Jaunes feminine hand sticking out of it. After a second passed of Pyrrha processing what was in front of her, she gave the scroll to Jaune.

"thanks" responded Jaune quickly retracting her hand and closing the door.

What followed was a long complicated and awkward call back to home for Jaune and what felt like an even longer wait for Pyrrha outside the door. It was 15 minutes in when the rest of team JNPR arrived back from Lunch with some food for Jaune and 30 minutes in when Jaune finished the call.

JNPR dorm room 12:30pm

"guys I'm coming out now" said Jaune but there was no response

Jaune slowly opened the bathroom door only to find that there was no one in the room. Jaune did however find a note on his bed with what seemed to be some clothes, upon further inspection Jaune found out that the note was on top of a full female beacon uniform, skirt and everything. The message read 'hey jaune, Ruby wanted us to go with her for an "emergency meeting", we will be in RWBY's dorm room if were not already here with you' – Pyrrha, although strangely there was also a PS underneath in different handwriting that read 'enjoy the clothes' C & V. this made Jaune obviously intrigued on who it could be but decided to put her thinking into the more front facing manor of if she was actually going to wear the uniform. Considering of how early Jaune had transformed she still felt uncomfortable with these kinds of things. 'oh well, I might as well try it on' thought Jaune as she grabbed the clothes and changed.

Even though it fit like a glove, It only took around twelve seconds of her looking at herself in the mirror for it too have reached near maximum levels of uncomfortableness mentally before she decided to discard the clothes. Of course though Jaune now had a dilemma to face, not all of her clothes now fit, and the ones that do are either uncomfortable or not wearable at this time (pyjamas), so she now had to deviate a plan on what she could wear to meet up with the rest of her team, and to her dismay it meant wearing the top half of uniform just given to her.

thanks for reading. i'm looking forward too writing chapter 4 and i hope you enjoyed this chapter-Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RWBY's dorm room 12;31pm

"so, why did you call us here" said Ren calmly

"is it about jaune?" said Pyrrha, "is it about Pancakes" said Nora straight afterwards making team rwby look back at Ren to complete the pattern only to be given a somewhat shrugged expression

"oh… well, we just thought we needed to talk about…" said Weiss looking around the room for help before the leader stepped in

"a girl's night!" exclaimed Ruby

"a what?" said Pyrrha and Nora in unison clueless

"Y'know, a girl's night, just you two and Jaune, hanging out" said ruby shoving herself in-between the two girls spreading her arms around them

"ooh right, but, why?" said Nora making ruby freeze on the spot following the same routine that Weiss tried a few seconds ago

"well, since jaune is now a certified female, we were planning to celebrate… with a girl's night" said Weiss

The two partners followed this dialogue for around two minutes before Jaune entered the room with the top of her female uniform followed by her male uniforms pants with a belt making them wearable. Everyone froze instantly before yang broke the tension 6 seconds in.

"enjoying the view" whispered yang into Pyrrha's ear, making her face burn red slowly dying down as she tried to suppress her embarrassment

"so, Jaune are you feeling any better?" said Blake getting Jaune to focus on her before she could see Pyrrha's bright red face

"not great, but good enough to be here" answered Jaune

"right, well don't push yourself to be 'here' if you don't want to, no one's going to hold you down for it" said Blake picking up a book after words and reading it to move the conversation to someone else

"ooh come on, I know my fearless leader never backs down from a challenge" said Nora coming close to Jaunes side and whispering into her ear shortly after "everything's gonna be just fine" before going over to Ren's side

"so, what was everyone talking about before I arrived?" said a now comforted Jaune

"a girl's night" answered Yang

"I guess ill be breaking out treasure planet again" sighed Jaune to Ren

"not tonight" said Ruby to Ren's relief

"wha- oh, ooh ok, I'm down, when is it?" said Jaune leaving Ruby slightly dumbfounded by how straight forward the answer was

Having to abandon the long chat on why she should come was temporarily unavailable and Yang had to step in

"7:30 on the spot" answered Yang

"cool, so is everyone going or' said jaune looking around the room

"trust me there is no escape" said Ruby with everyone acknowledging that there was no way to escape these things from Yang, even if they were on deaths door

"right well I think I might get going back to get some R&R and will see you at… where is it?" questioned Jaune

"here" answered Blake

"neat, well see ya" said Jaune leaving the room and entering his not a moment later

Everyone was silent before the door closed

"so, is anyone going to tell me where Jaune got the girls uniform from?" questioned Pyrrha with a short pause following suit

"well technically it was only half" said Blake

"I thought they would ha-" said Weiss before being muffled by Yang just in time

"must have just worn one of yours Pyrrha" said Yang hoping that would sway Pyrrha off they're trail for a while. Thankfully it worked with it only taking two seconds for the fire in her cheeks to burn up again

Sensing the plausibility of team JNPR figuring out their meticulous plot Ruby decided to end the conversation

"so~, I think we got everything sorted" said Ruby herding team JNPR out the door before saying thank you and closing the door behind them

7:30pm JNPR dorm room

After putting on their pyjamas and preparing themselves for the night that is about to occur the first three people of team JNPR headed out the door and into team RWBY'S dorm.

"oh hey gals, lookin good" said Yang peering at the group in their usual night wear, Pyrrha was wearing her classic brown long sleeved shirt and pyjama pants, Nora was wearing her t-shirt and pyjama shorts and jaune was wearing her now baggy onesie

The room itself was looking as usual with the patchwork bunkbeds and so forth but there was a tad more space in the middle of the room with random bits of fabric and pillows thrown on-top to make a somewhat picknick vide about the space. This enthralled Pyrrha as she has never been to a "girls night" and has never seen something so comfortable and simple. Jaune however has seen many different forms and settings of girls nights due to her many sisters and knew almost instantly what was most probably going to happen in the next few minutes due to the layout and started thinking of strategies to be one million steps ahead of 7 people in the room, And Nora just thought it looked cool and jumped on-top of the many pillows in the middle of the room and got comfortable.

"so what do we do now?" questioned Nora

'well we just thought we would get someone to grab some food for everyone and bring it up here for dinner" answered ruby

"dibs not it" said Jaune quickly being followed by Nora and the rest of team ruby with Pyrrha fatefully being last only a few milliseconds before Weiss

"whelp looks like its you Pyrrha" said Nora

"it does look like that, well I'll go and get something" said Pyrrha to Nora hiding the fact that she planned the whole time to get dinner so she could have some time to breath, what with being around Jaune while also being betrayed by Yang whenever there in the same room, and after around 7 seconds her plan came into fruition.

After Pyrrha left the room it was all hands-on deck for team RWBY as they started one of the many plan's they made for this night.

"soo, Jaune I see that your onesie's looking baggier than usual, so does that mean all your clothes are too big for you now?" said Ruby innocently

"ahh`, yeah sadly, all though there was this new uniform that just popped up out of nowhere" said Jaune

"is that the one we saw you in today?" said Weiss

"yep" answered Jaune

"so you only got the top then?" said Blake

"um…, no I got the full thing" said Jaune

"anything extra" teased Yang

"what, no… well actually, I didn't check if there was anything under the skirt" said Jaune going into a quit mumble after the pause

"so, you don't have anything else other than your uniform and things you can hold on with a belt then, looks like someone's got to get some new clothes" said Yang with her signature smirk

"ye- wait, oh no, I've had way to many time's shopping with my sisters and trying on dresses, not going to change today" said Jaune defensively (not angrily)

"oh, come on Jaune, there's no harm in trying on some clothes with your friends" attempted Ruby

Sorry Ruby, it's not happening" said Jaune

"oh come on Jaune, please" said Ruby using her fatal puppy dog eyes, but alas there was no avail

"ok fine, if there's one thing I know, if a person can refuse the eye's there's no point trying again" said Yang with a huff

"so now what?" said Weiss

"just wait till Pyrrha gets back I suppose and start the festivities" said Blake

7:39pm RWBY's dorm room

"im baaack" said Pyrrha with a mountain of plates of food of many variety's, it only took twelve seconds for the mountain to be stripped away of its contents person by person getting what they desired

"so, shall we begin" said Weiss with her plate at her side

"okay" said Ruby with a mouthful of food sitting down on one of the pillows in the middle of the room, which was quickly repeated by everyone shortly after

"ok lady's the name of the game is Truth or Dare we've probably all played the game in or lifetime and know the rules, so were going to be playing the Yang special edition, in this edition of the game the players cant not face away from there asker, if the person does look away from there asker that person is at the decision of said asker to… shall we say for this game since we have a few newcomers must change into whatever clothes the asker wants, the players must stay in the zone of here and team JNPR's room, a dare or truth cannot be asked again and nothing along the lines of streaking across the hallway to JNPR's room. Okay now that we have that out of the way, Blake you begin" said Yang

"okay… Yang, truth or dare" said Blake leaving Yang dumbfounded for about 4 seconds

"ah…, dare" said Yang

"ok Yang I dare you too… kiss Jaune on the cheek" said Blake

"ok" said Yang quickly going over to Jaune and kissing her on the cheek, leaving Pyrrha fuming with rage, Jaune to blush a soft crescent and everyone other than Blake to be frozen in place as she made her way back to her seat

"ok, so my turn now, Nora, truth or dare" said Yang

"um-dare" said Nora

"okay... I dare you to sleep in Ren's bed tonight" said Blake

"eh… what?" said Nora

"you heard me" said Blake with a stare off with Nora quickly following suit before she got an answer back

"okay sure I don't know what the big deal is considering where just friends" said Nora

"okay Nora its your turn now" said Pyrrha

"hmm, ok, Weiss truth or dare" said Nora

"um, ok, dare" said Weiss

"I dare you to make breakfast for all of us tomorrow" said Nora

"… sure, I can do that, I will make you all a great breakfast" said Weiss, quickly being followed by doubtful glances from everyone else in the room

"okay, now its my turn, Jaune truth or dare" said Weiss with Jaune swiftly taking in the variables before proceeding

"truth" said Jaune

"ok…, is there anyone in remnant that you fancy" said Weiss with a wave of shock flooding the room and everything around Pyrrha slowing down around her

"ah…, no not really" said Jaune drowning the shock flooded room and fast-forwarding time around Pyrrha again with an additional wink from Weiss to Pyrrha until the unthinkable happened

"well, actually now that i think about it, there is this one girl that is pretty nice" said Jaune, after these words were spoken the wave of shock wasn't even a wave at this point it was an atomic dust bomb that blew the whole room open, and Pyrrha had just completely stopped functioning at this point, and some could swear they saw her aura flicker a bit, as the suspected her heart would have just been fairly wounded.

"um sooo… Jaune, who is this girl?" said Ruby

"oh, um just this girl that I come across rarely whenever I'm walking around school, she says her name is amber" said Jaune

"oh yeah, so is she a student here?" said Weiss

"i… don't actually think she is, she says that she's a fall maiden, whatever that might be" said Jaune

"a fall, maiden, what like a maid that only works in fall?" said Ruby

"must be" said Yang looking at a now motionless Pyrrha

"anyway it doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, she's just a person that if she asked me out on a date or something I would accept, nothing along the lines of heart skipping a beat as soon as I saw her or anything" said Jaune with a extremely slight blush if you looked hard enough, which everyone definitely was. Pyrrha now fell back into reality after hearing this, but her heart is still stinging from Jaunes confession

"okay, so its my turn now?" said Jaune to Weiss

"um, yeah" said Weiss mouthing the words 'sorry' to Pyrrha afterwards

"okay… hmm, Pyrrha, truth or dare" said Jaune making temporarily stop working for about 4 seconds until she answered

"umm, dare" said Pyrrha

"okay, I dare you too, braid my hair into a warrior's tail" said Jaune

"excuse me, what did you say, do you mean a ponytail?" said Pyrrha

"ah, actually yeah I guess your right since now I'm not a…, yeah a ponytail, oh and you don't have to look directly at me while doing it you can just go behind me" said Jaune

"alright" said Pyrrha going behind Jaune, after a few seconds of getting herself adjusted she started, although it wasn't long until she was instantly transfixed on how silky Jaunes hair was when she first touched it, running her hands thru it for about 7 seconds under the alias of straightening it out before she actually started to braid. After a few minutes Pyrrha was finished and went back to her seat only for to crash again under the so far unbeatable cute jaune virus as she sat there with her hair in Pyrrha's signature ponytail.

"everything good there Pyrrha you look a bit red" said Jaune to Pyrrha, only to be met with a 4 second stare from her until some handy technical assistance came by in the form of Yang pinching her on the arm

"oh, ah yeah no it's nothing just heat flush that's all" said Pyrrha

"right, well it's your turn now truth or dare" said Jaune

"oh, right… Ruby, truth or dare" said Pyrrha

"truth" said Ruby

"okay, do you know how Jaune got her uniform" said Pyrrha

"eh… um, it was given to her by someone" said Ruby decisively

"ah, that's not what i-" said Pyrrha until she was cut off by Yang

"ah, hold up there nikos, you've got to be more specific with your question next time" blurted Yang

"okay, fine, Ruby its your turn" sighed Pyrrha

"hmm okay, Jaune truth or Dare" said Ruby

"huh, oh, okay… dare" said Jaune hopefully playing his cards right, 'I mean there's no way someone as innocent as Ruby could make me do something that bad'

"okay, well since Pyrrha reminded me of the fact that you have a new uniform, and since we've only seen you with the top on, I dare you too wear the full thing" said Ruby

"uh, um… fine" said Jaune seriously thinking of possibly using that get out of jail free card she could use, but remembered that yang was still here, and if this is what Ruby was making her do imagine what the rest of the team might be thinking, and with that Jaune got up and went over to her dorm room to get changed

"so, Pyrrha do you think you'll be able to not completely freeze in place and turn into a fluresent red lamp when jaune enters back thru that door" teased Yang a few minutes after Jaune had left

"what!?, no… although I'm intrigued to see if Ruby will what with having to keep constant eye contact when she comes back" said Pyrrha

"psh, me, nah" said Ruby

A few minutes passed until one of Pyrrha's Jaune protection protocols came into her brain that was awakened vie the previous discussion

"hey do you think Jaune might be a little bit sensitive about her looks at the moment" said Pyrrha

"what makes you say that" said Blake

"oh just a random thought, I mean I haven't really seen a single case off jaunes hair being overly messy or tangled, and I mean y'know the other thing that's happening with her right now doesn't really help either" said Pyrrha

"oh yeah, I completely forgot about that, huh" said Ruby

"hmm, I mean it does make sense, so what do you propose we do" said Yang

"maybe just try and take some break of focusing on Jaune's new body and try not too tease her too much for the time being until she gets used to it" said Pyrrha

"okay, will do, but I'm still not to sure her body sensitivity is a real problem considering all she needs to do is look in your general direction" teased Yang again, but just as Pyrrha was about to retort the door opened and out came jaune

'oh my Oum' thought Pyrrha thought Pyrrha before she quickly turned her head in the opposite direction as her whole face, as much to her disliking, was as yang teased

Everyone else on the other hand were all thinking the same thing while in awe and disbelief while looking at Jaune, 'how does she look so good in that thing'. Most thought she was even a little better than the other blonde bombshell in the room, if it was cuteness somebody was after Jaune was the embodiment of it right now.

"um… so, am I able to change out now or…" said Jaune as if the whole world was watching her every move while also knocking Ruby out of her trance

"what? Oh come on Jaune please" said Ruby with puppy dog eyes

"hmm I don't know, do you really want me to wear it" said Jaune completely obliterating past Ruby's cuteness tolerance barrier, which set off major alarm bells for Yang as it meant that Jaune was now officially the cutest thing in the room right now and might possibly mess with her reputation if she even attempts to use puppy eye's on her, or any technique for that matter.

"oh well if its no trouble" said Ruby timidly after a direct hit from Jaune

"fine, okay, but I'm taking it off if something escalates and its involved with this uniform" sighed jaune, which unfortunately was good news for Yang

"okay so my turn now" said jaune sitting back down

Around 3 turns passed before it was Yang's again after Nora made her dance to a very badly sung version of toddle toddler toddler by Joshin feeber

"okay, lucky last, Jaune, truth or dare" said Yang

"okay, hmm truth" said Jaune

"okay… was there anything underneath the rest of the uniform on your bed" said Yang smirking

"what!?... um, maybe" said Jaune with a light blush that already gave the answer away, but Yang wanted to take it just a tad further to get the most out of this rare opportunity

"yes or no Jaune" said Yang

"yes there was something underneath" said Jaune reluctantly

"ooo, what was it? wait let me guess are you weari-" said Nora before she was quickly stopped by Pyrrha's lightning fast hand, unfortunately enough Jaune's ear's where faster than light at this point what with all the peer pressure, and by the time Pyrrha looked back at her she was a dark shade of crimson. Although to her surprise when she looked to see the other faces in the room most had the very same complexion, Yang especially.

"so, is it time for bed now or?" said Pyrrha

"yeah, yeah I think its time for bed now" said Yang

And with that Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha went back to their dorm and the two teams went to bed not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

author: hellooo again, thank you fro reading and just here to say im still continuing the story and that i hope you've enjoyed this fan-service chapter of my fanfic,

next time on fanfiction Z: some fighting... maybe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

7:00am Sunday

The sun that shone throughout the campus of beacon was bright and warm with small white fluffy clouds bringing small patches of shade in random areas, the day is beautiful, and about to have a very peculiar start

"ah!?, nora what are you doing in my bed?" questioned Ren

"what *yawn* are you talking about… Ren…" said Nora sleepily with it having taken three seconds for her to realise the situation she was in

"wait… oh my oum" said Nora quickly blushing a deep red with a dash of pink, and falling out of the bed

"Nora are you okay?" said Ren knowing of the times as children where she used to get into bed with him whenever she was feeling scared or down

"huh… oh, no I'm totally fine it was a dare that's all" said Nora slowly collecting herself

"ah, right" said Ren

Jaune and Pyrrha got woken up Mid-way thru this conundrum with Jaune waking up to the pain of a thousand realms going on inside of her and Pyrrha instantly sensing the problem. It took around about a minute for Pyrrha to get up and make her way to a curled up Jaune.

"Jaune is everything all right?" said Pyrrha caringly

"mrm, Pyrrha can you get some of your painkillers please" groaned Jaune

"okay Jaune, hold tight" said Pyrrha quickly getting the meds and giving them to jaune

"thanks, I'm going stay in here for a bit longer than usual this morning, if that's alright" said Jaune

"okay, but please make it down for Weiss's breakfast, im sure she'll be disappointed if you don't come" said Pyrrha

"don't worry ill be as dandy as a dandelion in a few minutes" said jaune

"okay" said Pyrrha stepping away from Jaune and starting her daily routine followed by Ren and Nora

"all-right guys I promise to catch up to you guys later" said Jaune, now up from bed, to the rest of team JNPR as they closed the door to there room and headed to the cafeteria

Jaune slowly made her way thru her new routine and completely faltered near the final stage of it as she stared down her female uniform. Jaune contemplated briefly if she had anything else to wear but alas, she had to make due with her uniform top and belt held pants combo, but as she was half way thru getting said items of clothing a thought came striking thru her mind like a bullet. Was she going to wear the undergarments that she wore last night? The thought made her tense up and turn a soft red.

'I mean, they are comfier than the ones I've got now, and I don't have to wear the bra considering it doesn't really do much for me' thought jaune

It took around 3 minutes for Jaune to make up her mind, but in the end, she decided to follow thru with her thought and presumed to get dressed. After jaune was dressed and picked up her scroll, she made her way to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of her team.

Cafeteria 7:11am

Team JNPR and RWBY were sitting down at the table in scared yet excited anticipation for Weiss's breakfast dish.

"so, you guys have any plans for today?" questioned Jaune

"huh… oh, no not really, just chilling, what about you?" said Ruby

"ah, might be going down to the shops to get some new clothes" said Jaune, which immediately set off team RWBY like a lightning bolt

"oh, well, that's nice, you ah, thinking of taking anyone with you, like Pyrrha, Nora or Ren?" said Yang trying to avoid Jaune saying no to them about going with her like she did last night

"um, maybe, Pyrrha do you want to come" said Jaune taking her by surprise

"oh… yes I think that would be very nice" said Pyrrha in a gleeful manor

"Ren, Nora, what about you?" said Jaune

"oh, were fine, were just going to do our normal Sunday routine" said Nora, with Ren not rejecting

"okay, neat" said Jaune

"so, Pyrrha, know anywhere good to go?" questioned Jaune

"no, not really sadly, kind of just thought we would wonder and see what we would find' answered Pyrrha

"that's sounds good enough" said Jaune

"y'know, we know a few good clothing spots around Vale" said Yang

"oh yeah, were?" said Jaune

"oh, they're a little bit hard to find without someone showing you the way, and the maps haven't been updated since Vales first construction" said Blake

"is that so… okay sure, but you better not dress me up or anything" said Jaune

"psh, no~, but we can still give you recommendations, right?" said Ruby

"yea sure but it can't be anything absurd like a… wedding gown or something" said Jaune raising Pyrrha's attention for a second

"nah~, right?" said ruby looking at Blake and Yang

"no, we'll behave" said Yang

"okay, cool, so… when should we go down?" said Jaune

"well all the shops are open around 10:40am, so probably we should start heading down on the 10:30 shuttle" said Blake

"10:30 it is" said Jaune

Fortunately after the conversation ended Weiss had finished her meal and brought it over to the table.

"vwala, I give you the best breakfast you are ever going to have" said Weiss presenting eight bowls of white porridge with a slight red colour to it

It was fair to saw that everyone at the table was fairly surprised, a minute passed of inspecting the substance before the first person ate it

"wow, Weiss this is actually pretty good" said Nora

"pretty good, don't you mean amazing" said Weiss

After the cost was clear for the rest of the table everybody dug in

"huh, has a hint of rose in it" said Jaune

"yep, it's a family recipe I like to call white rose porridge, I'm surprised you found the rose so quickly, usually it takes a while" said Weiss

"yeah I've been told I've got good taste buds" said Jaune

Around 13 minutes passed before the meal was finished and Weiss was debriefed on what was happening

"okay, so with that all sorted, I think I might head back and get my things ready" said Jaune

"same here" responded Ruby

And with that the teams headed back to their dorms to prepare for the day.

Vale shopping district entrance 10:53am

"so~, where to first?" questioned Jaune, quickly being followed by team RWBY doing a quick team huddle before answering her

"um, I guess follow me" said Ruby walking past Jaune to her shop

"ok" said Jaune following next to Ruby

When they got to the location, Jaune arrived to a shop with lights covering the front of the store and pop-music playing throughout the store. When Jaune entered the store inside was mainly clothes with modern pop culture images on t-shirts and a mix of casual clothes, jeans, shorts, skirts, etc. it took about a minute before Jaune found the holy grail of clothes. A whole section of pumpkin Pete clothes ranging from sweaters to skirts, she almost forgot that there were other people around her as she zoomed around the area picking up an arrangement of shirts and Jeans, a jumper and one medium sized skirt.

"ok, I think I've gotten what I need" said Jaune holding all the clothes she got in a giant mound heading to the checkout

"hold on their vomit girl" said Yang grabbing the back of jaune's collar bring her to a halt

"what?" said Jaune

"you haven't tried any of them on yet" answered Yang

"I know my size" said Jaune

"yeah, but last time I checked you shrunk a bit" said Yang

"yeah… but not that much, I'm still taller than everyone here" said Jaune

"yeah, but, you used to be a lot more taller" said Ruby

"argh~, fine, but if you try anything" said jaune

"what? Us, Jaune I thought we were friends" said Yang teasingly, immediately receiving a deadpanned stare back

"yeah…" said Jaune looking at the changing rooms seeing that they were the ones with the door and lock and not the curtain

"ok, ill catch you in a bit" said Jaune going into one of the stalls

It took about 8 minutes for Jaune to go through all of her clothes, quickly finding out that Yang and Ruby were correct and headed out to get the right sizes only to be met with a group of five girls waiting outside her door in anticipation being quickly followed by disappointment

"aww, jaune why aren't you wearing any of your new clothes" pined Ruby

"because I need to get some that fit" said Jaune

"fine, just be quick" said Ruby

A minute passed before Jaune got back into the stall and was finished with trying on the last of her clothes, but just as she was going to take off them, someone knocked on the stall's door

"hey Jaune, when do you think you'll be ready to come out of the stall and show us the new outfit you got" said Pyrrha under the peer pressure of team RWBY

"uh… what?" asked Jaune

"well, everyone's going to see it sooner or later and maybe they're could be something bad about the outfit that only other people can see when you wear it, just so you don't waste your money that's all" said Pyrrha being followed by about 9 seconds of silence from Jaune's stall before she answered back

"ah~, fine" sighed jaune opening the door to reveal that she was wearing a pumpkin Pete t-shirt and a medium sized pumpkin Pete skirt. The following reaction to this was along the same lines as the ones she got back at the girls night, which in turn made her take a mental note that if she ever needed to make any of them be quiet for a bit she just needs to wear a skirt, but at the same time it would mean coming at the cost of her actually wearing the skirt, which still felt a tad embarrassing to her

"ok, I guess I'll get changed back now" said Jaune quickly making her way back to the stall, before she got halted by Ruby

"you're not going to change back into your uniform, are you?" asked Ruby

"well I don't have anything else to wear" said jaune

"you could just wear some of the clothes you got right now with you" said Blake

"I guess it would be more comfortable, okay, just give me a minute" said Jaune entering back into the stall for about 4 minutes

"what's taking so long Jaune?" said Yang

"just getting changed" said Jaune

"but I thought you said you weren't going to go back into your uniform" said Ruby

"I'm not" said Jaune opening the door to reveal her wearing the same t-shirt but this time wearing some blue jeans replacing the skirt, this time receiving a somewhat shorter reaction from everyone as they just remembered that they were going to have a full day of this, also the fact that they were already accustomed to Jaune wearing jeans, thankfully

After about another 4 minutes they all left the store and headed to the next one

"here we are" said Weiss standing in-front of her shop

Weiss's shop was much more like a boutique than Ruby's shop and was mainly comprised of elegant dresses and accessories. Thru first looks Jaune could already tell that this wasn't exactly her type of shop what with all the dresses and so forth, after a few minutes of wandering around she was about to head to the door until.

"hey Jaune~" chimed Yang

"yeah" said jaune

"I think we found something for you" said Yang pointing to a dress

"oh, well if it's a dress then I'm fine" responded Jaune

"oh come on Jaune, don't knock it till you try it" said Ruby

"alright, sure, you only live once right" said Jaune going over to Yang and picking up the dress and heading to the change rooms, although when she arrived, she arrived at the stalls she didn't want to come across, Curtains. After seeing this she calculated the possible any possible ways to counter this, after 4 seconds jaune concluded that the easiest way to counter the curtains was to get a guard. Now it goes without saying who it is going to be.

"hey Pyrrha, can you come over here please" said jaune

"yes Jaune" said Pyrrha

"hey can you um, stay guard here until I get changed please, I just don't exactly feel super comfortable with just a piece of fabric being between me and Yang while I get changed that's all" said jaune

"oh, yeah, I can do that" said Pyrrha

"great, thanks Pyrrha" said Jaune going into the stall

…

"Jaune are you almost finished in there?" asked Pyrrha

"yeah just finished" said Jaune

"okay" said Pyrrha, walking away from the curtain

"oh, right, forgot about this bit" mumbled Jaune as she prepped herself to open the curtain, only for it to be quickly opened by Yang revealing Jaune in a yellow and white 1950's styled summer dress and causing to immediately save the image of Jaune in the dress in her mind before she found herself lagging about the place as she tried to keep herself from snapping out of reality.

"so, how do I look?" asked jaune light-heartedly as she stepped out of the stall and just for the fun of it deciding to do a twirl as she stopped, which half-hazardly caused to full on crash and turn a soft red as she tried to reboot herself

"good" said Weiss

"like unexpectedly good" said Blake

"freshly baked cookie good" said Ruby

"too good" mumbled Yang

Pyrrha was still rebooting

"wait really?" said Jaune in disbelief

"Jaune you've got to get it" said Weiss

"really? I mean it's a little bit above my price range and it is a dress, so I'm not too sure" said Jaune with team RWBY almost like it was choreographed nodding to one another in sequence before someone spoke next

"Jaune were all going to chip in to get it for you" said Blake

"wait what? you really don't have to" said Jaune

"Jaune we insist, plus it isn't actually that expensive, no offense but you kind of buy really cheap clothes" said Weiss

"none taken, but you batter not force me to wear it when I don't want too" said jaune

"it's okay Jaune we won't, unless you like don't wear it at all after you get it" said Yang

"oh, nah it's okay, I can see myself wearing this out one or two times" said Jaune

"cool, well since we have that of the way" said Ruby

"oh, right yeah ill get changed back, Pyrrha?" said Jaune

"huh… oh, right" said Pyrrha after she just finished rebooting

After about 7 minutes passed before they left the store and started to make their way to the next one

"here we are, I'm not too sure you'll find anything for yourself though" said Blake

"what, no, I'm sure I'll find somethi-" said Jaune as she stepped into the store only to find the walls covered in black clothes and accessories everywhere. It was definitely said that jaune spent a slightly longer amount of time than the previous shops as she had never been in a shop like Blakes before, 4 minutes passed by and thing weren't looking too good for Jaune before she found something that caught her eye. A black leather jacket with a white rabbit patch on either shoulder practically entranced her as she laid dormant staring at it for about 2 minutes before picking it up and putting it on.

Pyrrha was just casually going through the store when she sensed something strange coming from her left side, she turned to face in said direction only to find Jaune smiling at herself in the mirror wearing a leather jacket with a white rabbit patch either shoulder.

"hello Jaune, why so happy?" asked Pyrrha

"oh its nothing really, I've just always wanted to pull off a leather jacket look that's all, wait Pyrrha do I?" said Jaune

"yeah, you look great" said Pyrrha thinking straight afterwards 'although I'm not too sure I'm the best person to ask'

"thanks" said Jaune

About 8 seconds passed before everyone saw jaune wearing the jacket

"ooh, Jaune going down the rebellious root, it's a nice look" said Yang

"yeah" said Ruby, Blake and Weiss

"so do you think you'll get it" said Pyrrha

"yeah definitely" said Jaune going to the checkout shortly afterwards and exiting out of the shop

Vale shops 11:12am

"here we are" said Yang

"cool, last stop of the day" said Jaune entering the store

When Jaune entered the store her eyes immediately came across a culmination of short clothes, leggings, jumpsuits etc

"um, Yang I'm not to sure this is the type of store for me" said Jaune

"what~, come on jaune live on the edge for a bit" said Yang

"yeah I'm not too sure, Lycra and stuff aren't really my style" said Jaune

"oh come on Jaune, you've got to admit you would probably look pretty good in these" said Yang holding up a pair of tall knee high socks and a snug fitting yellow and white crop top.

"she's not wrong" muttered a random bystander passing by

"whelp you heard her, im not wrong, which means you now have to try it on" said yang

"wait what?" said Jaune before she was quickly put into a changing cubicle by yang

"ah, yang" said Jaune

"yes" responded yang

"there's no getting out of this is there" said Jaune fully knowing that the immovable Yang Xiao long was on the outside of the cubicle leaning on the door

"nope" said yang

"whelp can you hand over the clothes and get the shorts I got from Ruby's store please, unless you want to see me wearing knee high socks over jeans" sighed Jaune

"that's the spirit" said Yang before giving Jaune all the clothes she has gotten so far

"ah, yang, I just asked for the shorts" said Jaune

"oh I just wanted you to have everything at hand if you ever changed your mind half way thru" said Yang

"neat" said Jaune putting all the clothes to one corner, but just as she put down the last handful a funny thought passed through Jaune's head and just a few seconds passed before she decided to follow thru with it

…

"you good in there Jaune" said Yang

"yeah, why do you ask" said jaune

"just taking a tad longer than usual that's all" said Yang

"yeah… don't worry I'll be out in a sec" said Jaune

"okay" said yang still waiting by the door

About a minute passed by before Jaune was ready to exit

"okay yang you can step away from the door now" said jaune

"only if you promise that you're not still wearing the same clothes you came in with" said Ruby

"yeah, yeah, I promise" said Jaune

"alright then" said Yang moving away from the door and towards her team and Pyrrha waiting a few metres away from the cubicle, only to be momentarily halted by the jaw dropping expression from Weiss and Ruby quickly followed by a smirk from Blake while nudging what looked like a Pyrrha shaped red lamp as the champion huntress was now completely motionless and going into critical.

It only took a few seconds before Yang's face matched the rest when she saw Jaune wearing the leather jacket from Blakes shop over the crop top with the shorts she got from Ruby's shop accompanied by the socks Yang gave her all up leading to a somewhat rebellious look, and just as Yang's face fully matched everyone else's jaune took a photo of the group of friends with her scroll that was blurred out of reality by them. After the photo was taken most of the group was brought back to reality, except for the obvious exception.

"um, I'm still not really sure if I should get it or not, what do you think" said Jaune to Yang

"uh, yeah you should definitely get them" said Yang looking back at the red lamp that was Pyrrha

"ok" said Jaune walking over to the checkout, but she stopped mid-way thru swearing she could hear a camera going off

"you, okay there Jaune" said Blake

"yeah, but did any of you guys hear a camera go off" said Jaune

"uh… no, why do you ask" said Ruby

"just thought I heard one go off that's all" said Jaune

"what do you think you've got a secret admirer after you or something" said Yang winking in Pyrrha's direction afterwards

"I don't know, that thing that happened before at the gym that's all" said Jaune

"huh… right, well don't worry about it I'm sure it's nothing" said Yang

"I guess your right" said Jaune as she proceeded to the checkout

Around two minutes passed by before Jaune got the last of her shopping for the day from the cashier, but just as she left the cashier, she came face to face with a person wearing a hood and holding a camera, and just before jaune had a second to react the hooded figure took one last photo and sped off with a flash, it only took two seconds before jaune quickly ran after the figure.

blurs of people streaked passed Jaune as she chased after the figure, dashing through alleyway to alleyway, dodging purposefully flung debris that was sent her way and swiftly moving through opposing object in her way, before jaune knew it she was in the outskirts of the city when she lost track of the hooded figure when he/she went into a blocked off alley with a door on either of its sides.

It goes without saying that Jaune quickly went two both doors but alas, they were both locked. A few minutes past before jaune concluded that there was no way she could get up to the roof in time to catch the figure, and a few more minutes passed before she decided she should go back to her friends.

"till next time" mumbled Jaune as she made her way out of the alley, but before she got halfway through a girl looking around the same age as jaune with tanned skin and amber hair appeared at the end of the alley, blocking the exit

"well now, what's such a beautiful thing doing in an alleyway all the way out here" said the stranger

"oh… nothing much just chasing… a cat" said Jaune

"is that so, I take it, it got away" said the stranger after glancing behind Jaune

"yeah, I bet I could find it again if I look around this area a bit more" said Jaune slowly moving forward only for the stranger to mimic her movement

"aw don't trouble yourself, y'know, I bet you could find an even better cat if you looked hard enough" said the stranger revealing her tail causing to falter a bit

"um… wow, and I thought I was, flirt-a-tious" said Jaune stopping after she found herself half a metre away from the stranger

"well maybe I could teach you a few things" said the stranger slowly putting her hand up to jaunes face, only to be quickly interrupted halfway through the process

"HEY, lay off, she's already taken!" said a disgruntled Nora

"huh… oh hey you're from team JNPR right? Wow, never thought I'd ever flirt with a student of beacon" said the stranger back at Nora

"wait, you've heard of us?" said Jaune

"wait, us? Last time I checked there was only one blonde on that team, unless… HOLY CRAP are you cross dressing right now!?" said the stranger immediately bouncing away from Jaune about two metres

"what? Oh my Oum, that is so what everybody that doesn't know about the new semblance thinks" said Jaune in dread

"oh, so since it's a semblance and by judging by your reaction I'm going to assume you're not faking anything" said the stranger pouncing back over to Jaune, a little closer than before

"Hey, Jaune's taken" said Pyrrha angrily, coming from behind nora, not aware of what she just said

"partners don't count hun, and don't worry, I promise to bring her back to beacon by tomorrow morning, although I can't guarantee she'll be in one piece" said the stranger playfully, causing to furtherly freeze up

"if you so as much touch her you will be in a world of pain" said Pyrrha again too blinded in anger to realise what she is saying

"boop" said the stranger playfully touching Jaune on the nose, taking the pin out of the grenade that was Pyrrha

Only two very long seconds passed before Pyrrha launched herself towards the stranger only to be met with a quick dodge leaving Pyrrha to crash into an unsuspecting Jaune leaving Pyrrha to instantly freeze up as she found herself on-top of her slightly red partner.

"well, if I'm meant to be in a world of pain after touching her on the nose, then you should be dead" said the stranger quickly causing to immediately crash before she turned to see Nora a metre away from her face

"boop" said Nora quickly sucker punching the stranger straight in the face sending her bouncing of the walls of the alley before flying out the alley way

A few seconds passed before anyone spoke

"are you two okay" said Nora to a frozen Pyrrha and a not as frozen Jaune

"I am… although, I think Pyrrha might not be" said Jaune glancing her head over to Nora's

"what!? Where? Why?" said Nora a little panicky

"I don't think it's anything to do the fight, throughout the day she's been red all over and frozen, I think she might have 'BlushBoy'" said Jaune to Nora, with Pyrrha still frozen probably realising what she said before she sprinted towards the stranger

"wait what?" said Nora

"some of my sisters had it when I was a kid and I went through similar scenario's like the one's that happened today, clothes shopping ect" said Jaune to Nora

"wait who told you about this… symptom?" questioned Nora

"my sisters" answered Jaune

"right… well did they tell you how to cure it" said Nora

"from what I remember they said I or whoever they where most of the time closest to or the person they were looking at the most had to spend some time away from the person inflicted by BlushBoy… I think it might be me" said Jaune

"yeah, me too, although judging by what just happened, I think we should get back to beacon before we start with curing Pyrrha" said Nora

"yeah, you're not wrong, care to help Pyrrha up" said Jaune

"you got it fearless leader" said Nora picking up Pyrrha and planting her back on her feet bringing Pyrrha a little bit back into reality through the somewhat weird action

"you need some help too Jaune" asked Nora

"no, I'm good, I'll just be five metres in front of you and Pyrrha if that's all right, just to help with Pyrrha's condition" said Jaune getting up and making her way five metres in front of Nora and Pyrrha

"okay" said Nora to Jaune before she focused her attention on Pyrrha

"you all right Pyrrha you kind of let yourself go a-bit there" said Nora

A few seconds passed before Pyrrha responded

"yeah, I think you're right" said Pyrrha somewhat quietly, still red

"hm, well if were going to cure your BlushBoy then weave got to get moving" said Nora with the group starting their walk back to their friends

About a quarter way into the trip passed before anyone spoke

"so… how exactly did you two find me?" said Jaune

"well, I came down to find you and the others after Ren told me what exactly you guys were going to be doing here in vale, and just as I finally found you guys you rushed out of the shop chasing after that hooded chic" said Nora

"huh, that's neat, but I think the person in the hood was someone else, the body of the both the strangers were pretty different in size and body structure" said Jaune

"hm, maybe your right" said Nora continuing with their walk for a few more minutes in silence before someone talked again

"so… um, I take it judging by how you reacted to the whole situation with the stranger, you two expected the worst, right?" said Jaune

"um… you could say that" said Nora looking over to the timid Pyrrha, who was probably thinking about how close jaune came to, well y'know

"talk about being the damsel in distress… although to be honest I wasn't actually too distressed, more just shocked" said Jaune muttering the last part to himself but with Pyrrha just picking up the whole thing, which did two things, the first thing it did was make Pyrrha feel sad remembering that dreaded conversation they had on top of the roof after the Cardin fiasco with Jaune saying 'I don't want to be the damsel in distress', and the second thing it did was set Pyrrha into red alert as she just pieced together that jaune was possibly going to follow thru with what the stranger was implying.

I mean, why wouldn't she.

**Author section: Hello, i hope you enjoyed the fic and i'm kind of sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, i will admit i did not expect it to have this much fanservice like i really did not expect it, just happened i suppose, but hey its a genderbent fanfiction so stuff along these lines are bound to happen at some point. apart from that though i'm thinking of the next chapter being a monday school day kind of one because... y'know... fanfiction **

**and again i hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**quick pre author note: just saying sorry for i personally think was maybe a long wait for this chapter**

Chapter 6

Beacon training room: 6:30am

"Holy Crap! no way, that actually happened, damn, I mean I know that Jaune is a sight for sore eye's, but your telling me that after 40 or so minutes passed by of you following Nora too Jaune you saw her literally almost about to get snatched away by some stranger from the outskirts, if that isn't Oum telling you to step up your game I don't know what is Pyrrha" said Yang after hearing the story of yesterdays encounter with Jaune and the stranger from Nora

"yeah, you're not wrong" said Pyrrha

"mhm, so, got any plans to woo Jaune over" said Yang with her signature smirk

"uh, not entirely" said Pyrrha

"huh, well Pyrrha don't worry too much, I'm sure she'll come around to you soon" said Yang immediately daydreaming over what the next few weeks were about to have in store

Beacon Cafeteria 7:30am

"so… is everyone ready for the Grimm studies exam today" said Nora

"yeah I guess, I mean you only have to kill 4 Boarbatusks to get a pass" said Blake

"although what's probably going to happen is ports going to start off with someone like Pyrrha who's going to kill the maximum amount, which will raise the expectation to kill 4 to at least 8" said Ren

"oh, come on, I'm sure the professor wont put me on at the very~ start" said Pyrrha

"wanna bet" said Weiss which sparked a certain memory from inside Jaune's mind

"um, hey Pyrrha" said jaune

"yes Jaune" said Pyrrha

"remember that bet we had on last Saturday before training" said jaune sending sudden chills up Pyrrha's back almost instantaneously

"ooh, I'm intrigued, tell us" said Nora

"uh… well me and Juane might have made a bet about whether or not the training session that happened on Saturday was going to be normal or… not" said Pyrrha

"so, who won and, what's the punishment" said Yang intently

"uh… well" said Pyrrha before Jaune stepped into frame

"if I lost, Pyrrha would be in charge of me for a whole day. If she lost, team RWBY would be in charge of her for six hours on a day of my choosing, and I won the bet" said Jaune

"hmm, interesting" said Ruby

"so, Jaune, got any idea on what day you're going to choose" said Blake

"um, not sure, maybe this weekend" said Jaune

"huh, okay… so~, on another subject, Jaune, do you think you will be alright in the test, y'know what with the change in body and stuff like that?" said Ruby

"uh… yeah, I think I'll be alright, crocae and mors still feel the same when I wield them and overall, I feel… fine" said Jaune

"hm, right, well I guess we should start heading off to class now" said Ruby before grabbing her scroll from her pocket and quickly typing away at it from under the table before she and her team got up and left the cafeteria, being shortly followed by team JNPR.

Its 2:15 pm, the students entered the sparing room and took their seats. As they were seated, they could hear and somewhat feel the rustling of the Boarbatusks in the gallows beneath where they were being held. Everyone knew why they could hear and feel the dreaded Grimm that were below them, because as the students were wondering about which batch of Grimm would be the most dangerous, so would the peer pressure and anxiety from the exam rise, and so would the ferocity of the Grimm.

"hello their valiant huntresses and huntsmen, today is the day of the same endurance test that I took as a young huntsmen myself, and as a word of advice from me to you I say this, don't fail this test" said professor Port increasing the anxiety of the students and the ferocity of the Grimm up to the point where the Grimm were bashing at the exit leading into the sparing arena.

"so, with that said and done, Pyrrha, you will be first up" said professor Port motioning for her to come down

A few minutes passed before Pyrrha came down to the arena, although when she did, walls descended from the ceiling in-front of the stands looking into the battleground, making it somewhat impossible for any of the students to know what is going on inside of the arena, while also making the inside of the arena feel somewhat claustrophobic, ensuring that the anxiety of the students and the ferocity of the Grimm doesn't go down as the exam progresses.

For the next 18 minutes all the students could hear were the sounds of gunshots, the clashing of shield against Grimm and the squeals from the Boarbatusks before professor Port called in the next student. It took around 7 students before it was Jaunes turn, leaving her exactly the last person to go for the day.

When Jaune finished getting geared up she met professor Port standing near the entrance into the arena holding a tablet that was most likely used to keep score of the following students and to monitor their aura levels during combat.

"oh hello Jaune, please make your way to the middle of the arena and I'll start the test, I want to wish you luck, but I've been instructed not too" said professor Port before Jaune made her way to the middle of the arena and took stance in-front of the booming doors where the Boarbatusks were being held.

'okay Jaune just remember what Pyrrha taught you, aim for the stomach and don't get hit' thought Jaune before the doors holding the Grimm flung open releasing one charging Boarbatusk, before quickly slamming shut stopping any more from exiting.

As the Boarbatusk charged at Jaune she aimed her sword for its legs before it came into hitting range and quickly dodged to the right striking it's left front and hind legs causing the Grimm to fall to its side. With this done Jaune quickly dashed towards the fallen Grimm and just as it was going to get back up, she stabbed it through the stomach, vanishing shortly afterwards.

Just after Jaune got her sword out of the newly vanquished Grimm, she looked back over to the door only to be met face to face with another Boarbatusk before it rammed her to the side of the arena. Now conveniently sitting against the wall of the arena, when Jaune opened her eye's they came across the Boarbatusk just as it was going to spin dash towards her. Almost out of instinct she tightened her grip on crocae and mors before thinking of a plan to take down the Grimm. But alas, now wasn't the time to start thinking of a strategic way to take down the Boarbatusk, as in two seconds it would crash into Jaune. So with only instinct to go on jaune quickly rolled to the side just barely missing the Grimm as it slammed itself onto the wall. With only seconds to act before the Grimm would get back on its feet, Jaune grabbed her sword and sliced off the Grimm's head and quickly rushed around the wall of the arena to get to the door releasing the Grimm before it released another Boarbatusk. Unfortunately, just as jaune made it half-way too the door, it opened up and released a Grimm before quickly shutting again. Jaune quickly slowed down afterwards and tried to formulate a plan as she stared down the fury ridden Boarbatusk.

What felt like 11 seconds passed before Jaune made the first move. Bolting towards the motionless Boarbatusk before throwing her shield at it and going for its legs while it was distracted. A quick few slashes was all it took before the Grimm fell to the ground, but this time Jaune didn't decide to kill it straight afterwards, this time she waited behind the disabled body in front of the door, just waiting till it opened again. 4 minutes passed before it did. But when Jaune heard the door open, it didn't close as quickly as it did the previous times, perhaps this was because the Grimm was being more insightful than the others and was surveying the area before it fully came out. But Jaune chose just to stick to her plan and kept quiet, waiting till it got close enough for her to strike.

The door closed after 7 seconds had passed by, and Jaune started to hear the breath of the Boarbatusk coming from her right. this was her chance to attack, but just as she had positioned herself to make the killing blow, the disabled Boarbatusk Jaune was hiding behind crashed into her. With the next thing she laid her eye's on, being a Boarbatusk decelerating from what Jaune could only guess was a spin-dash, considering how it was able to hit the Grimm she was hiding behind while also making it's way to the other side of the arena.

'but, how could it have been right next to me and spin-dashed without me-' thought Jaune before being cut off when she looked back over to where she was previously facing before being attacked, only to be met with a pair of red eyes and a snout. Which meant only one thing, there was two Boarbatusks in the arena.

With this in mind Jaune tried to aim her sword at the belly of the Boarbatusk that was right in-front of her expecting to be pinned down, but instead was casually knocked out of her hands. Out of instinct Jaune grabbed onto the tusks of the Boarbatusk to get some sort of advantage. Of course, this didn't work out as planned, with the Boarbatusk immediately charging forward towards the wall of the arena. But just as the Boarbatusk was going to slam Jaune against the wall, the second Boarbatusk rammed into the First, causing Jaune to let go and skid across the floor of the arena, with the Boarbatusk she was previously hanging onto to switch places with her, getting slammed against the wall of the arena.

Jaune slowly got up as the second Boarbatusk started to turn towards her. 'ok let's just try the same thing we did with the first one' thought Jaune before her and the Grimm charged at each other. 2 minutes passed before she successfully finished off the last Grimm that was in the arena, with the same move.

As the Boarbatusk faded away, Jaune looked at the clashing door, waiting till another Grimm was to be let out. Trying to conserve energy she chose to stay put and wait till the Grimm was let out, and see if she could just repeat the successful attack she had been using against the first and recent Grimm.

8 Boarbatusks were slain in 13 minutes when jaune started to just use the proven to be successful slash and stab move, with it quickly evolving as the single file line of Grimm kept charging at her. At this point in the exam Jaune started to realise why it was classified as an endurance test. as the door holding the Grimm was now staying open for long periods of time, with massive waves of Boarbatusk's flooding into the arena, only to vanish directly afterwards. To the point were it would tire any huntress/huntsman after a certain amount of time.

3:34pm hallway

Pyrrha waited eagerly in the hallway outside the door entering into the locker room, wondering if Jaune was going to exit through them. As when students complete the exam they are instructed to stay away from the following students who have not done so. And as Pyrrha saw Jaune, she immediately beamed with happiness and relief.

"so, how did you go" said Pyrrha

"good… I think" said Jaune

"well, when did you start?" said Pyrrha

"around… 24 minutes, I think" said Jaune

"Jaune! That's great" said Pyrrha

"ha ha yeah, we'll see" smirked Jaune

**author note: hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, combat writing isn't my greatest forte but i completed it at least, and i know it's not as big as my recent chapters but i wanted to get it out sooner because i couldn't handle the wait, anyway the next chapter if anyone is interested might be family orientated, just a neat little hint y'know, but yeah, hopefully ill be able to write a little faster this time, and as always**

**i hope you enjoyed**

**ps: i am making another new fanservice story on the side as well, just thought i should say that, and it's on par with this fic, so yeah, hopefully something else to look forward to.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jaune and Pyrrha's temporary dorm room: 8:44am

"so, what now?" said Jaune

"what do you mean?" said Pyrrha

"didn't you see the email professor port sent saying how we have free time because of the exam splitting up all the teams, and how we can't do any of the subjects until most of the teams are back together" said Jaune

"no… but, you know that we should use this time to train" said Pyrrha

"so is that what we're doing then… okay I'll get my things. Same place as usual?" said Jaune

"well now that I think about it" said Pyrrha

Beacon forest 9:23am

"alright Jaune just like we practiced, shield up, keep your grip tight, don't forget to keep your front foot forward, ready, Go … again … again … one more time … good, you have improved significantly over the past few weeks, we can take a quick break now" said Pyrrha, with Jaune quickly dropping to the ground and lying down

"hey Pyrrha" said Jaune

"yes Jaune" said Pyrrha

"do you benefit in any way from training me" said Jaune

"well… yes, I get the benefit of seeing you improve and it's a good workout" said Pyrrha skimming over some of the other reasons on why she trains Jaune in the process

"right, yeah, that makes sense" said Jaune

A few peaceful seconds passed by as Jaune looked up at the sky through the openings in the canopy before her scroll started to ring. Pyrrha watched as Jaune answered the scroll, and when she did, Jaune immediately stood on end after hearing who the voice was coming from and immediately went from calm Jaune, to nervous happy Jaune.

Minutes passed by as Pyrrha was transfixed on Jaune talking to the stranger, trying to be one step ahead of whatever might happen at the end of the scroll call. And before she knew it the call was over.

"so, who was it" said Pyrrha

"Avory" said Jaune in a happy tone, Pyrrha hadn't heard in a while, it was nice

"oh… she sounds nice" said Pyrrha

"yeah she is, haven't seen her in a while" said Jaune smiling, with Pyrrha doing like wise

Beacon landing pad 13 - 1:43pm

Pyrrha waited eagerly next to jaune as the transport shuttle landed, her hopes high on making a good impression. She was scanning over each person that exited the shuttle trying to do her usual thing and be ahead of whatever might come at her. Only to be hit in the head with a paper airplane.

"it's for you" said Pyrrha after picking it up from the ground and reading the message on its wing saying 'for jaune Arc'

"oh, thanks, are you okay by the way" said Jaune

"yes Jaune, I think I'm fine" giggled Pyrrha

Jaune smiled in response and opened up the airplane, there was just one word inside it, and when read it said 'Distraction'. and just as Jaune had finished reading the word, she was immediately ambushed via a hug from behind by Avory, catching Pyrrha completely off guard, causing her to jump forward a metre and turn around in attack mode out of instinct.

"uh… Hi, my names Avory… if I'm correct, you must be Jaunes partner, nice to meet you" said Avory, outstretching her left arm to Pyrrha, for a handshake

"oh.. yes, it's very nice to meet you as well" said Pyrrha coming out of attack mode

"so, if your Pyrrha, then the person I'm clinging onto must be…" said Avory waiting for a response

"your favourite baby broth- ah yeah, right… sister" said Jaune

"mhm, nice seeing you again Jaune" said Avory letting go of Jaune and moving over to Jaunes side

When Pyrrha saw Avory she saw a female with yellow eyes, brown hair with blue highlights and a small stature, while wearing a plaid top and some denim jeans.

"now, let's get a good look at you, hmm… whelp from what I'm seeing, your new body doesn't have anything holding you back. And~ you are still the most adorable person on the planet" said Avory, with jaune shooting an "as if" look over to Pyrrha, only to be met with a "she's not wrong" look from her. But it only took a few seconds of Jaune staring in slight confusion at Pyrrha, for her face to go into defence mode. Thankfully for Pyrrha, Flustering up slightly and looking the other way, does not usually trigger any curious thoughts in jaune's head. Avory on the other hand, she sensed something was up as soon as she saw the acclaimed huntress standing next to her sibling when she got off the transport shuttle.

"so, any new experiences that have come about from all of this" said Avory gesturing her hand at jaune

"well, a few" said jaune

"that's cool… you just got some new clothes didn't you" said Avory bluntly

"ah~, no, I also had… a… random... girl… down in vale flirt with me, a mystery stalker that started following me around the second time I used my semblance and I won a few bets" said Jaune somewhat gleefully

"wow, definitely not just getting clothes… apart from those things though, is everything good?" said Avory

"good as usual" said Jaune

"well first I have to see what your definition of usual is. So care to show me around" said Avory

"yeah, sure" said Jaune before she started leading Avory around the school grounds

19 minutes pass by

"so, Pyrrha, do you like Jaune" said Avory to Pyrrha, turning her a light red in the process

"I am very lucky to have… her as my partner" said Pyrrha

"hm… what about you Jaune" said Avory

"yeah, I-" said Jaune before getting interrupted by Ozpin, who literally came out of nowhere

"Avory Arc, what a pleasant surprise, I thought I would be seeing you a little bit later into the year" said Ozpin, with Jaune and Pyrrha standing silently, frozen still out of confusion

"well, you know how plans change" said Avory

"quite… care to join me" said Ozpin

"sure- sorry Jaune duty calls, promise to check up on you later" said Avory

"oh, yeah sure no problem, but I am going to hold you up on that promise" said Jaune

"I know you will" said Avory before disappearing into the hallways of the school with Ozpin

…

"you didn't tell me your sister was a huntress?" said Pyrrha

"she's not" said Jaune

"oh, so how does she know Ozpin?" said Pyrrha

"no idea, I'll have to ask her" said Jaune

"right, well, should we do some more training" said Pyrrha

"uh~ yeah, that sounds nice" said Jaune

Beacon cafeteria – 7:24am

"so there I was, back against the Grimm, I was Just about to swing round with Magnhild, but just as pulled the trigger, BOOM! I was flung straight up in the air, with the Boarbatusk directly below me, it only took a second before I decided to bring Magnhild directly down onto it. But just as my weapon touched down onto the Grimm, two more Boarbatusk's came from out of nowhere and piled on top of it. And with that, I scored three kills in one blow" said Nora triumphantly

"hm, I don't know Nora, Jaune's C.I.S vale-ami stunt of the Boarbatusk using the Grimm Jaune was hiding behind as a ramp still takes the cake in my book" said Yang

"agreed" said Ruby

A few minutes passed by before anyone spoke

"So, did anyone do anything cool after the exam was over" said Ruby with a mouth full of food

"Jaune's sister came over yesterday" said Pyrrha casually

"wait, what" said team RWBY and Nora, before the schools Alarms went off and the speakers chimed in

"attention hunters, a flock of Nevermore's are heading towards beacon, all who are able to assist, Gear up and make your way to the Docks" said Ozpin over the speakers, with everyone immediately rushing out of the cafeteria and heading towards the locker rooms (armoury)

…

The Docks - 8:43am

All was silent, as the students were at the ready, with their weapons primed and minds focused, they waited for the oncoming attack.

.

.

.

But nothing came.

The students waited and waited, staring out at the horizon, with the school to their backs. Unaware of what was happening behind them. Velvet was the first to turn around, as she could swear she was hearing blasts of who knows what, emanating from behind her. But when she did turn around, all she saw was the same school in the same place with not a single bit of change applied to the structure. But just as she had the thought to turn back around to the horizon.

A massive Blast of fire rose behind the school, with an appropriate sound shortly following suit

BOOM!

All the student's heads turned shortly afterwards only to see the flames just vanish behind the building. Everyone stood frozen in shock over what just happened. It was only a matter of time before groups of people were going to start running back to the school. And just as the first few were, they heard a voice shout at them from behind.

"STOP!" shouted Ruby to the groups of students, halting them still as stone, before she spoke again

"if we all go back to the school now, no one will be protecting it from the Nevermore's. we should send a scout party of three teams to check out the explosion, while everyone else stays here to defend" said Ruby

"she's not wrong" said Coco

A few minutes passed before the students came to a decision on who should leave to scout out the explosion.

"hope they don't find anything bad" said Jaune to her team

"so, do you actually think that there are any nevermore coming" said Nora

"what do you mean" said Ren

"well, what if this whole nevermore thing is all some kind of distraction" said Nora

"are you saying that Ozpin was held hostage to lure us here" said Pyrrha

"I was more thinking along the lines of the explosion was inevitable and he wanted to get us to safety kind of thing" said Nora

"uh… Nora that last thing doesn't make any sense" said Jaune before everyone attention was shifted back in the direction of the school

"well done students, what you have just experienced was a drill and you all did exceptionally. The explosion however, wasn't. thankfully it was merely the result of an accident involving dust transport and you handled it in a way I wish the rest of remnant would, so thank you. But since the explosion did happen, it is customary to give everyone the rest of the day off, for mental reason's I don't feel like I have to explain" said professor goodwitch

It took around 13 minutes before everyone had left the docks and went on with the rest of their day

…

Beacon rooftops – 8:48pm

"Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely" said Pyrrha before helping Jaune to her feet

"I couldn't have done it without you" said Jaune

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?" said Pyrrha

"I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something" said Jaune

"Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now" said Pyrrha

"That's not it. It's just... It's dumb" hesitated Jaune

"What is it? Jaune, you know you can tell me" said Pyrrha

"It's... Weiss" said Jaune

"Oh. What about her?" said Pyrrha

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. Big surprise, right?" said Pyrrha

"Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea" said Pyrrha

"That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamouring over each other just to ask you out" said Jaune

"You'd be surprised" chuckled Pyrrha half heartedly

"Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll… I was going to say put on a dress, but I guess that doesn't really work. Do you have any ideas?" said Jaune

"i… don't think asking me would be a good idea" said Pyrrha

"why? The odds aren't exactly in your favour" said Jaune

"your wrong" said Pyrrha

"what?" said Jaune

"nobody will ever ask me" said Pyrrha

"wha- but your Pyrrha nikos, H-how could nobody ask you" said Jaune

"I've been blessed, with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them, that I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any kind of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you, when we met, you didn't even know my name, you treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime… but that's all they will be. Friendships. No one is going to ask me to the dance" said Pyrrha before walking away back to their Dorm room

(day of the dance) Cinder, mercury and emeralds dorm room – 6:39pm

"so got any plans for the dance" said mercury

"not really, just observing. I take it your going to-" said emerald before being interrupted by mercury

"Spike the punch" interrupted mercury

"I… never mind" sighed emerald

"what got any special requests" said Mercury

"no, just don't get yourself noticed" said emerald

"don't worry, I won't" said Mercury

Team JNPR's dorm room – 6:52pm

"hey Pyrrha, you almost done with getting yourself ready?" asked Nora

"uh, not really. I might take a while I'm afraid, why do you ask?" said Pyrrha

"oh… well, I overheard that you haven't really had the best luck when it came to getting a date for dance's… so when I was talking to Ren about it, somebody must of overheard, because there's now someone at our door waiting for you" said Nora

"what? Do you know who it is?" said Pyrrha before coming out of the bathroom with her red dress on

"not really, see for yourself" said Nora, before Pyrrha made her way to the door and opened it

"hey Pyrrha, would you like to accompany me to the dance" said Jaune holding a bouquet of red Lily's

**author note:**

**thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed the fic, **

** and i'm looking forward to writing the next chapter**


End file.
